Pieces A PewdieCry Fanfiction
by smallpizza
Summary: I never really had someone, yet along to call my own. I've lived alone since I was twelve and ran away from my foster parents. I didn't like them, they didn't like me. End of story. When I was seventeen , I met a boy. His name was Felix. I didn't even know him but I felt our connection. He put together the pieces and fix me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I regret it .
1. Chapter I : Remember Me

**Hey. So , I'm not sure where this is going and I'm pretty sure I jump around a lot in this, so sorry. I should probably try harder in the next chapter. Anyways. **

** I do not own any of the characters.**

**Summary:**

** I never really had someone, yet along to call my own. I've lived alone since I was twelve and ran away from my foster parents. I didn't like them, they didn't like me. End of story. When I was seventeen , I met a boy. His name was Felix. I didn't even know him but I felt our connection. He put together the pieces and fix me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I regret it and I paid for it.**

**Chapter I : Remember Me**

_ I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, hoping they wouldn't find me under here. I heard foot steps. A Creak. A scream. I opened my eyes to see. I regretted it. Blood was every were. I let out a wimper when I saw who was laying dead on the floor. _

_ "M-Mom," My voice croaked and tears fell down my cheeks. The silence was replace with my screams. I crawl out from under the bed and cling to my mother's limp body. Come back, I would wail. It was no use, she was gone and I was alone. _

That was nine years ago today. I frowned slightly as I tossed my school bag over my shoulder. I quickly glance at the mirror. My messy, hazel hair covered the upper part of my poker faced mask, wait no, my face. The mask was my face, I never took it off unless I was in the shower or asleep. I adjusted my face and pulled my hoodie down a bit. There. The only part of my skin that could be seen now was my hands and a very little of my face. I glanced at the clock and deemed it was a reasonable time to leave.

I arrived early to school, like always. I could already see small groups of friends forming. I smiled saddly to myself, longing to know how it would feel to fit in and have friends for once. After the bell for school to begin had rang, I quickly made my way to my first block class, which was Geography. Of course, I sat in the back like always. There was this boy who usually sat by me, his name was Russ, I think. He would ocasionally talk with me when his group excluded him. He wasn't here today. Once class began, the teacher talkec about something. All I could really pick up was "Felix...Sweden..new student...sit right next to the , the one with the mask.." My head snapped up when he metioned my name. He knew my name? Wow, most teachers went out of their way to ignore me. I looked toward the front of the class room to see this "Felix" guy. When my eyes found his, they locked in an awkward glance. Felix made his way to Russ' seat and smiled at me. He smiled, holy shit. I snapped my head down and drew my self in more than usual. No, this isn't right. New isn't okay. I could feel myself panicking on the inside. Fuck. After a bit, I took a small breath and looked up at the clock, the class was almost over. Thank god. I glanced at the new kid, he was talking to Russ' group, making friends. He made it look so easy. As the bell rang and the students gathered their things and left. This repeated throughout the whole school day. Felix sat by me in every class.

As the end of my last class rolled around, the teacher reminded us," Parent teacher confrence is tomorrow night, remember." He said, then he gaze was on me, " , I'd like to see you after class." Of course, the rest of the class ignored him afer his annoucement towards me. I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I tensed up and turned around, only to see Felix.

"Hey..um, I never caught your name.." He spoke to me. He shifted under my gaze.

"Cry," I muttered. He smiled and started to ramble on, telling me about him. I found out he liked video games , like me, and we both had YouTube channels. He suggested that we should hang out sometime, and by sometime he meant today after school. Of course I simply just nod my head yes. I didn't really speak in the conversation other than a couple "Me too"s and "Same"s.

When the bell rang, He got up and told me he'll wait for me. I nodded and walked up to the teacher's desk, Felix waiting outside the door for me.

"Look, , this confrence is obligated. One of you parents must come. I'm tired of your excuses. Your grades are dropping and they must know, ." The teacher went on. When he finally dismissed me I stood and left as fast as I could, Leaving Felix to chase ofter me. I hurried to my locker and stuffed my thing in it and grabbed my bag. Fuck. I was so close to tear. If they knew, they's put me in a foster home again. I didn't realize that I had stated to sob grossly until I felt Felix hug me, asking what was wrong. I choked down my sobs and feelings and regained myself. I pulled myself away from Felix and spoke, "It's fine. I'm sorry. Don't think about where do you want to go?"

Felix seemed confused on how easily I brushed something off. But he smiled never the less.

"We can hang out at my house, if that's okay?" I nod.

a little while after we arrived at his house, we were already playing a bunch of video games. Bloody Trapland to be exact. It was amusing how he kept dying. It was the first time in nine years I've laughed and enjoyed myself like this. During a level I spaced out quite a bit. My hand was lose on the controller and I just stared at the screen. Felix seemed to noctice and snapped his fingers in front of me. "Cry. Earth to Cry, are you in there?" I turn my head towards him, "I um, I'm sorry." I said before standing up and gathering my things. Felix frowned and watched me.

"I'm so sorry," I was in a panic as I left. I ran out of the house and out into the rain. When did it even start raining? Fuck it. I ran as fast as I could to the direction I thought my home was. When I finally found my small home, I locked the door and shut out all the light. I wasn't going to school tomorrow, I knew I was going to be sick because running in that rain fr over an hour. I shiver and strip myself of my wet clothes on my way to my room. I changed quickly and hopped into bed. I couldn't sleep though, I knew I would have that nightmare again; but it wasn't only that, I couldn't get that damn Swede off my mind. Maybe, for once in my life, I found someone. A friend.

** Dream**

_"Do you remember?" A voice asked me. _

_"Remember what?" I question as I hugged the form in front of me, looking up. He was tall, blonde with beautiful blue eyes, and smiling at me. I press closer to him and wait for him to answer._

_ "September?"_


	2. Chapter II: What Has Been Written

**_Chapter II: What Has Been Written_**

_ My eyes scan the book in which I held. Today was my twelveth birthday and my foster parents have already left. A frown tugs at the end of my lips, "Maybe next year," I mutter and turn the page. My step brother Nathan had already given me my present, which I'm actually rather confused about. It's a plain white mask with a black poker face on it. I guess it's the thought that counts, really._

_ I'm wearing it now, by the way. It's actually fits right, which makes me happy. Honestly, I'm not really happy often. Well, as often as I should be. I have a home and books to read, it's much better than a few years ago. _

_ I should be grateful, shouldn't I? I don't deserve this. It's fault anyways. I should have saved her, maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with these punishments. I let out a soft sigh and lean against the wall, closing my eyes and drifting asleep. A very much needed sleep._

_This peacefull sleep didn't last long. I heard a door open and slam, a few screams, silence.. foot steps.. He's home. _

So long ago, I thought to myself and furrowed my brows, yet I remember everything. The blood, the pain, his laughter.. I look out my window and shut my eyes, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. I was rather glad I didn't show up at school today, it would have resulted in another break down. I can't stand when that happens. It's like when your favorite character dies in a really good book and it's like "What the hell?Really? What's the fuck's this bull shit?"

On the other hand, I missed seeing Felix. I could text him, but he probably hates me now. I wouldn't blame him, I hate me,too. I hate everything about me, my hair, my eyes, my face, my scars, my body, and most of all my voice. I hate it. It makes me want to rip my vocal chords out and blend them in a blinder. Fuck. He always said I had a pretty voice, that he would kill to have it; and I was sure he would. The thought of him brought me back to the memories, sobs shaking me to the core.

_Grow up, Cry, Jesus. _

_Just grow up._

_You're nothing._

_You're worthless, a piece of garbage. Hey look, there goes the garbage truck. Run, Cry, tell them they forgot a piece of trash._

I frown and shovel myself into my pillows. Make it stop, I repeat to myself. I know that it wouldn't work. I was the one saying this bullshit. I need to stop. I need to stop everything.

_Like stop breathing._

"Remember Semptember," I repeated over and over to myself. I still had no clue what it meant, but it calmed me. It distanced my scattered pieces from this world into a state of numbness. It was pleasureful. It was the only other feeling I felt other than sorrow.

The next morning , I was quiet, not even thinking. The walk to school was worst, it was just silence, not a thought at all. Well, until I saw Felix walking alone. I had to gather up all my strength to yell out.

"Felix?!" I called. He turned, smiled, and waved. He slowed down and waited for me to catch up, in which I did. " Hey, look I-"

"Don't worry about it ,Cry," He smiled and waved a hand nochalantly. He paused for a moment ,"So where were you yesterday,bro?" The Swede questioned me. I shrugged and contined to walk, looking about the ground. Left foot. One. Right foot. And. Two. And. - *****

"Cry, what are you doing?" Felix laughed. "Counting?" I muttered.

"Maybe you should be in the band, nerd," He joked and pushed me slightly. I smiled and pushed him back, begining our playful walk to school together on September 21st.

..

*** I do this when I get nervous, like I'm not kidding. [I march in time to calm down. What a band nerd.] So I thought it would be cool to have Cry do it. I should probably not, though.**

** Anyways, short chapter. I'm probably going to write the next one a bit longer tomorrow after my sectional practice. Yay ._. **

**Well, hope you liked this, it's probably worst than the first, but hey, I tried.**


	3. Chapter III: Dreams

**Did I say tomorrow? I meant like next week. I'm sorry for the late update. Procrastination got the better of me , not to metion I'm pretty sure no one is even reading these. Anyways, Here it is. I don't even know what happened at all. This story is really jumpy now because I'm writing it in different times of his life. Well, when I finish it, I'm going to put them all in order so it's easier to read for yous guys who don't understand all up in this shizzle.**

** Anyways [again]**

**enjoy, friends.**

**_Chapter III: Dreams Only Tell You What's Next In a Twisted Way _**

_A smile graced my lips as I saw my best friend come out of a taxi. He smiled as he made his way toward my house. I quickly open the door to meet him. This honestly was the best twenty-first birthday ever. I haven't seen Felix highschool and we didn't keep contact much until this year. _

_ As we met, we embraced eachother tightly. A couple 'I missed you's and 'I'm sorry's were exchanged as we did so. I offered for him to come in , but he shook his head. I looked at him, puzzled. _

_ "Remember those railroad tracks? I wanna to them like we use to," He smiled at me. I was a bit taken back, but nodded. I told him to hold on is a quickly went inside and grabbed my jacket. Soon enough we were on our way to the tracks, smiling and laughing about things that had been going on in our lifes. Once we reached our destination, he hopped on the tracks and I stayed on the gravel. _

_ We walked for a while before I could hear a train coming, I sigh," Felix , you should go ahead and come off the tracks." He shrugged and laughed lightly, saying he wants to play a game. "What game?" I question him._

_ He smirked, "Chicken." My heart dropped. I try and try to talk him out of it, stupid Swede. The train was getting closer as he stopped, looking at me. He held a hand out to me, muttering ,"Come on , I thought you liked games, Cry." I frowned and grabbed his hand, but instead of being pulled up with him, I tried to pull him off the tracks. I failed pretty bad and made him fall and get his foot stuck on the tracks. Panic hit the both of us as I try to pull him free, he tried to help but only kept making me panic more. Shit, the train. It passed over Felix, making him scream in pure pain. I could smell the blood pour out of his legs. As soon as the train passed by, I craddled Felix in my arms, sobbing grossly onto him. "You fucking idiot, I told you to get off there!" I screamed inbetween crys. He laughed weakly. He FUCKING laughed._

_ "I...I guess that's where you get your name, Cry." I frown as he continued,"I'm sorry..I.. I was being stupid. You're okay though, don't worry about me, Cry."_

_ "You're bleeding to death, Felix, of course I'm going to worry! Fuck, I'm...I'm going to call 911, okay? Just, hang in there- please, please, ple-"_

_ "9-1-1, what's your emergancy?" I spoke to the lady as quickly as possible, telling her everything as I pulled Felix off the tracks into my arms. _

_ It was night time when they finally found us, me clinging to the dead body of the man I loved. They took us to the hospital. Felix...he was dead, and I, I guess they deemed me fine other than the fact I was fucking screaming for Felix. I think they drugged me after a while because I woke up in some kind of room with other people in it. I reached up and felt for my mask. Good, still there. I frowned as I looked for Felix. One of the nurses(?) came up to me and smiled,"You're finally awake. Good. What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked. I mutter it and she nods. "Well, , you have been entered here for watch, I hope you get better."_

I jolted awake, sweat covering my body. I looked over to the body sleeping on the other side of my bed. Reality hit me. That was my girlfriend sleeping and I had another nightmare about my stupid ex-boyfriend. I push my hair back and stand up, walking to the bathroom and turning on the lights. I look at my dull green eyes and slight stubble. I need to shave. I force a fake smile on my face. Wow, I remembered why I wore a mask most of my life. I hated the scar that ran down my face just as much as I hated my girlfriend. I only stayed with her because I was too kind to break her heart.

I get dressed and quietly sneak out of the house, sighing as I get into my car. My phone rung. I don't remember this number. I picked it up and answered, "Hello, this is Terr-"

I was cut off.

"Do you remember?"

"What?" I was general confused.

"September?"

My eyes widen as I whispered, "_Felix_?"


	4. Chapter IV: Somethings Need to be Clear

**Two updates in one day? Holla. A really short chapter, but it clears up the whole running away part and leads to another part where Scott Cry got a thing for eachother. I think that in the next xhapter I'll explain that whole thing maybe and bring some highschool PewdieCry back.**

**Anyways, Enjoy, Friends.**

**_Chapter IV: Somethings Need to be Cleared Up_**

_ I gulped as I heard the front door shut. Okay. Showtime. I started to shove some clothing and blankets and anything I thought I needed to live, including a couple of hand held gaming devices and books. I tighten my mask around my face and look at myself in the mirror. No more scars, no more pain. I smiled and pulled my jacket on. I quietly sneaked the window open and threw my down. Thank god it wasn't a high drop. I climbed out and jump to the ground; I then pick up my bag. Okay, where to? I thought to myself. I looked around. Right! I darted out toward the woods behind the house. I ran for what had seemed like hours until I reached a bridge. I smiled and crossed it. I thought to myself that I reached the city. "Maybe I can remember where Scott lives.." I mutter and walk slowly. It was about midnight when my feet finally gave up and I laid in an ally. _

_ It was a well need rest._

_When I awoke, I was in pain. Okay, time to get a move on. I drug my feet and made my way around the city from the allies, every once in a while running across to another one. By night fall, I was in a park. I think I made a wrong turn. Fuck. I walked slowly, keeping my head down. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me by my hood and pull me towards them. They wrapped their arms around my neck and made me drop my bag._

_ I squirmed, I screamed, I did anything to get away. Once I was free, I ran like hell. I ran and I ran and I , I noticed a house that seemed familar. Scott's! I panted and looked down at my arm. They had a knife? Shit. My arm was still bleeding. I rushed up to the door and pounded on it,"H-Help," I cried out weakly. _

_It wasn't long until Scott's mom opened the door. She was in shocked to see. She pulled me in there and quickly bandaged my arm. Scott came down the stair, rubbing his eyes. _  
_ "Mom? What's goin-" He stopped when He saw me. "Terry? Friend?!" He shuffled towards me and hugged me. "Are you okay, buddy?" I frowned a bit and hugged back. _

_ "Terry, do I need to contact the po-"_

_ No. NO! I shook my head, telling her that I didn't want to stress them. She nodded and suggested I spent the night. I agreed. _

I look over to Scott and smiled. He looked away, "Hey, Cry. I've been thinking... We lived together since that one night you came, yet you never told me why_ did _you show up?"  
I gave him a shrug and punched his shoulder lightly, "You promise you won't tell anyone?" He nodded. I sighed and sat up straight," Well, you see-"

I was cut off by a news story that caught my ear.  
"Well, a couple are still searching for their lost son. It was assumed that he had run away for an unknown reason. Even after three years the family never gave up hope. Their son, Terry, would be turning sixteen today and they say that aybe today they will find him. I pity the family for their lost." I look away from the tv and at Scott. His jaw hung open.

"So you ran away?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed angry now. "Dude, That's NOT cool. You actually have a family that loved you but YOU ran away! You...YOU!.." He leaned over and pulled my mask off, snapping the string off.  
I gasped and reached for my mask, but he held it away. What really took me off guard was when he lean close to me, kissing my lightly. "You're beautiful.." He muttered and looked away. Scott...He just.. Did he? I blushed and looked at the floor. He just kissed me.  
"Can I have my mask back?" I laughed awkwardly. Scott smiled and handed me my mask, when our hands touched, I blushed lightly. "Thanks, friend."

"You're welcome, bae," Scott joked.


	5. Chapter V: Memories

** I'm sorry for the update being late and being short. Probably a bad idea to have both. **

**Also, please excuse any spelling errors.**

**Beware, this chapter contains rape, child abuse, ect. **

_Chapter V: Memories_

My breath hitched, "Felix!" I wasn't sure if I was glad to have heard from him or not. "W...Why the fuck are you calling me? I thought we agreed not to talk to each other." I was studdering, trying to form words. Okay, I think it was the dream that really fuck me up, not hearing from him. I don't feel anything towards him anymore. My hands shook and tears threatened to drag themselves down my cheeks, "You promised, friend. You always keep your promises."

"Cry, I..I'm sorry. Look, bro, I still love you. Please..fuck, please take me back; give me another chance." His voice cracked. "I can't do it anymore. It's pointless trying to find someone else because I know I belong with you, and you belong with me! I need you like an ocean needs water; like music needs notes. Cry.. Fucking please. You're my world and I can't live without you." I bit my tongue, and shook my head. No. No no. Nononononono. Not like this.

"No, Felix. I..I'm with Mi-"

"You're not happy with her like we were." We sat quietly for a while. After a while I put the car in reverse and backed the fuck out of that drive way.

"I'm coming over." I stated and hung u the phone. My hands gripped the wheel tightly as I drove off to were I knew Felix was.

Once I arrived, I slammed the car door shut and stormed into the house; and to my luck, Felix stood. I growled and grabbed him by his shoulder, pushing him on the wall, "I fucking hate you." He pushed my mask up and claimed my lips. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it or if I didn't like what hapened after. Felix grabbed onto me and pulled the nearest piece of clothing off. It went on till we were both stripped of all our clothes, including my mask. Next thing I knew I was pinned againest that damned couch of his, memories flooding back.

I pushed, cried for him to stop. He did. He craddled me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, "Shh, don't worry about it , Cry.."

_"Aren't you such a big boy?" He cooed and placed a hand on my thigh. "You've grown so big, Ry." He squeezed. It was cold in there. He... He touched me like I was a toy. He pushed me back against the floor, face pressed hard against the carpet. "You think you can take me? I'm pretty big, I might tear your pretty little ass in two~." He urred into my ear. I begged for him to stop, for him to leave me alone. Too late. I was drowned in pain. I wasn't sure what was worst now, the kids at school beating me up today or this. I let out a scream and kick, trying to get away. It was no use. I could feel warm liquid inside me. I laid there in pain. First that now this? When will this end? I felt something stab at my eye. I scream out in pain. I think I passed out from blood loss. _

_ I woke up. It was cold. Am I outside? I try to open my eyes. What? I could only see out of one eye. Shit. I looked around. "H..Help." I tried to call out. It came out as more of a whisper. I grabbed a rock and hit the large garbage can beside me. I could see a few figures in the distance right before I was gone once again. Fuck. I could feel myself. When I woke once more, I was in a bed. I opened my good eye. Shit, the light was blinding. I let out a groan and moved. I heard a few shuffled footsteps and a cheery voice. "Ryan, you're awake!" Nate. I flinch when he touched me. I was terrified even more when the doctor came in and touched me. _

_ No. No, don't touch me! I screamed. The images repeated over and over and over in my head. Never again._


End file.
